


Follow Your Own Path

by ErintheDragon



Series: Shipathon 2017 [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anon Prompt, But also now I just wanna do headcanons for them all because i am a weak woman, I didn't want too many left out, I maybe added so many nods to so many characters it hurts, Multi, college professor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErintheDragon/pseuds/ErintheDragon
Summary: What would happen if the LiTs were actually college students? And Cassandra had a serious crush on the ever grumpy but insanely smart professor Galahad Jenkins? More importantly what if finally free of the temor she had for highschool and the start of college was gone and she wanted to experience things on her terms?





	Follow Your Own Path

Galahad looked over his glasses at his afternoon class as they worked on their last in class exam. It had been a rough semester; hell a rough start to his year when he was told suddenly he had to take up some of Dr. Carsen’s classes one week before they were set to start. He luckily had help from the younger man by way of the man’s assistant, Ms. Eve Baird. How that smart woman had decided to stay with the crazy slightly erratic young professor Galahad Jenkins never understood, but they did have the best scores in the college once the two teamed up. The silver haired man shook his head as he turned his focus back to his students, particularly a young man who was obviously trying to cheat off his boyfriend. He had tried to get the two to move away from each other, but it as it proved to be impossible he simple gave up and had constantly put the two men on the spot. Luckily the weasel Australian exchange student’s pedestrian looking boyfriend was always on point with his responses. He did actually have to admit he enjoyed the arguments the two would get into during the classroom debates.

Galahad’s steal eyes scanned back around the room before falling on the student closes to his own desk, one Cassandra Cillian. She was friends with young Mrs Stone and Jones, but luckily she was far more pleasant to have in class than either man. If he was honest with himself Miss Cillian was probably the only reason he continued to actually try to make the class go well. The young woman was sharp as he was, almost at least. There had been many times that the class suddenly had become them arguing a theory till time was up. The other students didn’t seem to mind so much, well aside from a dark skinned girl with a snake tattoo that always sat in the back and another young woman that had a red stripe in her hair. He had shaken off the number of glares he had received from the two young women after those long debate classes.

Jenkins shook himself once more from his musings as he looked towards the clock. He sighed as he still heard pens and pencils scribbling away as he stood up taking his glasses off his nose and folding them neatly on his desk. “Times up. Pencils down, please bring up your essays.” The tall man said as he rounded the desk to lean on it his hand out for the papers that would soon follow.

“Thank you Mr. Stein. Good luck on the match with State tomorrow.” Jenkins said towards a large student as he handed him his paper. The student nodded his thanks before waving back at Jones as he left. The professor rolled his eyes at the strange duo as he took a few more students papers till he came to one that nearly made his eyes bleed.

“Miss Ariel, a new blue glitter pen I see this time. Perhaps a non-glittery blue next time, Hmm?” Jenkins said with a gentle smile not wanting to scare of the flighty student.

“Sorry sir. Yes sir.” The young woman said an Irish lit to her voice as she nodded and ran off after an older dark haired student strutted by the door. “James! Wait up.” Jenkins sighed as the young woman ran off. He continued taking almost the rest of the student’s papers before he spoke again.

“Mr. Stone. Mr. Jones. No cheating this time I hope gentlemen?” Jenkins said giving the later a firm glare.

“No Mate. Never!” Jones said with a smile as he saddled up beside his taller boyfriend.

“No Sir. I made sure of it this time.” Responded Stone as he leveled a less intense glare at the younger man.

“Good. Oh, Mr. Stone, Mr. King wished to speak with you about something. He asked I send you that way after the exam. Alone, Mr. Jones. Your presence have been requested by Dean Glasney.” He said as he took the stack of papers now in his hand and straightened them up and counting them starting to turn back towards his desk when he heard a light cough.

“Are you not going to take mine Professor Jenkins?”

“Miss Cillian, my apologies. Not that you need an exam to know that you have a vast knowledge of the material already,” the older man responded with a smile as he turned around having honestly not forgotten, well not completely. When he turned around he noticed all the other students had gone, that he actually had left her for last and she’d been the closest to his desk. “Odd though you didn’t hand me yours first Miss Cillian, you are closest to my desk aren’t you? You weren’t still working till the other students left were you?” Jenkins teased a thin smile across his face.

“Never! I just. I wanted to… make sure I got it right. You only get once chance sometimes, so I wanted to make sure I got it right.” Cassandra said her eyes going a little glassy as she spoke before looking back at her professor. Jenkins face contorted to once of concern as he stood up at full height beside the young woman. 

“Miss Cillian is everything alright? You don’t sound like yourself.” He asked softly as his hand moved towards her shoulder. He glanced for a moment towards the door before back to his student as he noticed she had started to tear up. “How about we go talk in my office. Okay? I’ve got a kettle set up there I’ll make you a good cup of tea and let me know what’s wrong hmm?” He half asked as he quickly grabbed his things and then put his arm out lead the student, obviously his favorite if anyone cared to ask, to his office. Once there he quickly set about making her a cup of lavender chamomile tea. It took only about fifteen or twenty minutes, but to Galahad it felt like ages as he had to sit his student down and give her the cup. But then as soon as he had mostly closed the door and turned back to face her time speed up as the student started to cry silently.

“I’m sorry professor. I have to go. Thank you so much. I’m sorry.” Cassandra said as she sat down the tea and quickly headed towards the door, where the older man still was. He easily stopped her as she basically ran into him. 

“Miss Cillian. Cassandra it’s alright. Tell me what’s wrong? Did something happen? Did one of your classmates hurt you?” His voice raised towards the end as his hand not holding the young woman tensed at the thought of one of his other students hurting the good hearted young woman in front of him.

“No. No. Please, I’m sorry I don’t need to be so upset. I can – I am fine. Honest.”

“Miss Cillian.”

“Cassandra. I liked it better when you called me that.” Jenkins barely heard it. If they hadn’t been standing so close he wouldn’t have.

“Cassandra. Please sit, I am concerned. You can confide in me, I promise.” The older man said as he lifted her face to meet his finally. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears and it broke his heart. He’d seen other students cry and it hurt but seeing this student tear up. He wanted to kill whatever was causing it so he could see her smile again. He could suddenly hear his mother’s voice in his head right behind that thought: Galahad. She is your student. Control yourself you old pervert. The young woman looked back up at him and he saw her nod gently. She took the offered new tea cup and took a few sips her body slowly calming down as she did. The magic art of tea still astounded the older man as he sat across from the red-head and waited. He was going to make sure she felt comfortable with speaking to him. It took almost another five minutes before she finally looked back up at him and cleared her throat.

“Did you know I have-had a brain tumor?” She said softly, her eyes twitching from the man himself to the walls in his office.

“No, I didn’t. Are you okay now I hope?” He responded trying to keep the slight panic from his voice.

“Yes. Sort of anyway. Doctor Carsen knew about it. I’m a synesthete thanks to the tumor and I still am but it is less dangerous now I guess. The tumor was an Oligodendroglia, about the size of a grape. I had seizures and hallucinations the full package. Jake was helpful when I first got here with them, so were Dr. Carsen and Eve. Ezekiel called it a ‘Brain Grape’ for a while.” Cassandra rattled off, only stopping when she noticed the older man make what sounded it like a growl when she told him what Ezekiel had called her tumor. “Oh he meant it in good humor. He apologized later Professor Jenkins. Promise.” She said her hand going to his nearby knee to assure him. What she didn’t expect was her professor to jump back slightly as if he’d been startled by her contact before relaxing.

“I’m glad he did miss Cilli- Cassandra. But you still didn’t clearly answer my question. If your tumor is gone, which is for the better, and you say you are sort of okay. What else is bothering you? I was quite honest earlier in saying I’d like to help if I can. You’re – You’re a very bright student.” He said stumbling over his words at the end as his thoughts screamed. You’re my favorite student. I’d do whatever I could to help you and just keep you in all my classes. He waited as the young woman looked at him oddly before she looked back to the tea. When she spoke again, it was as quite as she had been earlier and he had to strain to hear her almost over the gentle rustle of the building his office was in.

“I wanted to make sure I could still impress you and that it wasn’t just the tumor pushing on some weird neurons in my brain or something.” Cassandra said softly. She gasped suddenly there was a loud screech noise in front of her and her eyes shot up to meet Jenkins’ when he moved his fair closer and looked her sternly in the eyes.

“The tumor did not make you smart. It wasn’t the reason you were accepted to this college – stop- I know you didn’t say it but it was implied. I know I am the hardest teacher in this school, and the one some students feel they need to impress to feel important. But Miss Cillian. Cassandra. You are the brightest student I have ever. Ever. Had in a class. You are a pure pleasure to have in class and discuss with. I haven’t had this much fun teaching a class since I started. It’s been a very long time and I’m so glad to be able to share this class with you.” Galahad looked at the young woman his hand going to her wrist holding on to it as if it was a life line, afraid if he didn’t assure her he’d loose the best spot of light that had come into his gray world.

What proceeded to shock them both was when Cassandra suddenly bolted forward pressing her lips against her professors. It seemed like eternity before the young woman’s eyes snapped open and she pulled back and stood up about to run away from what she considered a mistake when suddenly she was pulled gently back around to face Galahad. Cassandra usually stood up for herself but this time she looked down, not trusting what would no doubt happen. Her shoulders tensed more when she felt the weight of his hand move off her wrist as he moved past her towards the door, most likely to get another professor but her head snapped up when she heard the door fully click shut and watched as the older man moved back to stand in front of her. His storm blue eyes had gotten stormier if possible. He looked her up and down as he stayed a few steps away from her. He finally settled on her eyes for a few moments before he closed them and sighed heavily as he moved to lean against his desk. She opened her mouth to start apologizing when she stopped as he looked back at her.

“Don’t. You have no need to apologize Miss Cillian. We should have stayed in the classroom to talk, this is all my fault for being so casual with you. I shouldn’t have put you in a place to endanger your honor.” Galahad said trying to phrase his words carefully as he held his head in his hands. He was such a fool, he obviously had done something wrong given the wrong impression. Well not wrong if his heart was to be believed, but if this started something not only would he be in danger of losing his job, he’d be risking much more for Miss Cillian.

“You didn’t though. It was my choice. I’m sorry if you regret it but-”

“I never said that.”

“You sounded like it, Sir.” She said as she sat down in the chair less gently than she usually would.

“No. I, Miss Cillian, Cassandra do you realize what just happened? What path that action could lead to? The danger you are putting yourself in doing that?”

“You wouldn’t hurt me professor. I know you wouldn’t.”

“That is not what I mean, Cassandra!” Galahad said his voice raising a bit too much as he closed his eyes and breathed out again, now moving to sit himself in his own large desk chair. “What I mean is the danger you are putting your education in. While not completely against the rules here it is highly frowned upon. The heads could see fit to fire me, you could get scorn from your peers or be accused of foul play on grades. Cassandra you could be risking the education you so clearly adore.”

“So. That’s my choice though. And it’s very possible that no one will care and that my peers can just get over themselves sir.”

“Still, wouldn’t you care for someone younger? Not some cantankerous old professor.”

“You still look just as good if not better than some of the younger professors. I think the silver suits you. Makes you look dignified.” Cassandra said a twinkle in her eyes as she looked back up to the older man.

“You aren’t going to stand down on this are you? This is really what was bothering you hmm?”

“Yes. No. No! I wanted to impress you I did. You just moved in close, and I acted without thinking.”

“Indeed.” Jenkins said as he leaned back against his chair. He got what his inner thoughts wanted at least but this was probably going to cause him more of a headache than anything.

“Professor Jenkins I can hear you thinking over here.”

“Galahad.”

“What?” Cassandra said her head tilting to one side.

“If you are going to make me call you Cassandra, and kiss me with no intention of backing down, making a horrible mistake mind you. The least I can let you do is call me by my given name. Galahad. My father had an odd fascination with Arthurian legends, since we had the last name Dulaque although I changed mine after I was eighteen. But that is a story for another time. For now, Galahad please if you will Cassandra.” He said his hand going to rub his temple gently as he sat in his chair.

“Galahad. The knight of purest intent. Suits you actually.” She said out loud as she watched him carefully before speaking again. “So… does this mean, that you-”

“Are willing to talk about what we are going to do about the fact you just kissed me? Yes. I am.”

“I think it’s pretty clear what I want si- Galahad.” 

“Actually Cassandra it’s not. A kiss like that could mean one of two things as far as I see it. One, you wish to get some form of extra credit via less traditional methods, which I highly doubt as you don’t need it; or manipulate me to your advantage in a similar way, again doubtful from your character. Two, you have feelings, be it a crush or otherwise, on me and wish to act upon those feelings and have me court you or vice versa and thus begin a relationship with a man much your senior. Which in this case seems like the latter is the more likely. Am I close?” 

Cassandra stood there and looked at him. He had guessed correctly, not that she wasn’t surprised she had just hopped maybe this would have gone differently. How she didn’t really know but she was mostly sure not like this. She took a moment to gather herself before looking straight at him trying to make sure he could tell her next words were sincere. 

“Actually they are. It is the second one. I know the risks, you’ve made them more or less clear, Galahad. I know what I’m doing. I’m not some little freshman straight from high school. I’m an adult woman going to college now that she’s not going to die. I want to make sure I experience what I want to, not what someone else choose for me. I want to follow my own path now.” Cassandra looked at the older man tears forming around her eyes again as she spoke. It nearly broke Galahads heart to realize this time it was him causing her pain as he went over and knelt gently in front of her, his hand going up to half cup her face, and half wipe away the tears at the corners of her eyes. He sighed as he looked at her before bot his hands cupped her face.

“Cassandra, I would be honored. Just bear with me if I get frustrated about protecting your best interests. You still are my favorite student, for a bit longer at least. Then you will be my favorite past student and I will feel a bit more, at ease I’m sure.” He inhaled sharply when his words caused the young woman to squeal and jump at him landing basically in his lap at the same time as she hugged him tightly. Galahad barely registered his arms wrapping around her in response. He only just heard her muttered response in his shoulder, something akin to a thank you or the like before he pulled her up slightly and this time initiated a kiss. His hands wrapped around her lower back and chin effectively pulling her to him as did so. “If I need to not think so loud, you need to not talk as much Cassandra. Now, since we have it all figured out for now for starters and since I’m sure past time for a number of thing. How about some dinner, then we can talk more about this, which I assume is the proper course of action? I honestly haven’t dated in…well forever to be honest so I’m not quite sure how this all works completely.” He said with a smirk as Cassandra giggled and jumped off his lap grabbing her sweater, backpack, and then holding out her hand for him.

“Dinner sounds great. And we can just talk, get to know each other. But if you’re worried about what other faculty or students might say if we go out it’ll get out.”

“I never said we’d go out. I can cook you know, that way we can be comfortable - if you’re okay with that.” Galahad said his eyes scanning hers as he grabbed his things and gently put her hand in his arms.

“That sounds perfect. Let’s go then Galahad, to your castle!” Cassandra laughed as they walked to the professor’s station wagon, and towards the future arm in arm.


End file.
